


can't make you happier now

by thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV), Space Force (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, i don't know what genre this is it's like emotional rambling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: A history of Brad and Tony’s relationships starting with theirs and ending with the ones with the people they were always meant to be with.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/F. Tony Scarapiducci, Brad Bakshi/Original Male Character(s), Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci, F. Tony Scarapiducci/Original Male Character(s), Hannah Howard/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	can't make you happier now

**Author's Note:**

> hey mq nation im popping in to try to tie space force and mq together because i cant stan things without trying to make them related so enjoy this fic :D (fun fact: my brainrot was so strong i finished writing this fic in a DAY)
> 
> also, title is from the song "heat waves" by glass animals. thank u lauren for introducing me to this song ur the best <3

  1. _Tony & Brad _



Tony and Brad’s relationship was the product of a seven-minutes-in-heaven session during Brad’s junior year and Tony’s sophomore year in college. They were both far from sober when they were shoved into a closet by their friends who incessantly wanted to see the two hook up as both Tony and Brad had… notable reputations. 

At the time, Tony had established himself as the class clown who constantly got in trouble and partied way too hard. On the other hand, Brad established himself as the smooth, cunning student who earned his place at the top of his class, not through hard work but through bribing people to do his work for him and stealing answers from the smart kids in the class. So, naturally, people thought that it would be hilarious to see Tony and Brad attempt to maneuver a relationship, or at least hold a fling. 

Surprisingly, after that seven-minutes-in-heaven incident, both Brad and Tony thought that they could probably attempt to date as they bonded over criticizing freshman for fun (as you can tell, college Brad and Tony were quite some characters). And to nobody’s surprise, Brad and Tony’s relationship was very, very, very turbulent. 

Some days, Tony and Brad would act like a normal couple: they would walk around campus while holding hands and making jokes. Most of the time, their affection was surface-level, but there were instances where they discussed their deepest fears. They both had a fear that people would see past the acts of nonchalance they put up to hide the fact they both secretly cared deeply about what other people thought about them. 

However, there were instances where they fought intensely, often over the pettiest things. Brad and Tony once argued about whether there are aliens or not (Brad didn’t think they existed while Tony argued otherwise), and Brad was so frustrated with Tony that he cut off a few of Tony’s curls when Tony was sleeping.

The occasional waves of arguments in the ocean of their relationship were never fully resolved as Brad and Tony ignored past arguments and opted to pretend everything was fine until they couldn’t do it anymore. Once, Tony had gotten Brad flowers and chocolates on Valentine’s day, and upon receiving his gift, Brad remarked, “Seriously? This is the best you could do?”  
  


“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want a private jet? Did you want me to buy you an iPad?” Tony frowned, crossing his arms. 

Turning over the box of chocolates in one hand to look at the ingredients on the back of the bright pink box, Brad retorted, “You could’ve at least gotten me something other than this shit that probably cost ten dollars at the most.” 

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his curls frustratedly as he argued, “Brad, I’m a fucking college student, not Oprah. I can’t buy you everything you want. Why do you want so much? Shouldn’t the effort be enough?” 

“Of course not. Everybody knows it’s the gift that matters, not the thought behind it. Caring about the effort behind it is just some bullshit somebody made up to make their friend feel better for giving them a shitty gift,” Brad stated in a matter-of-fact tone that riled up Tony even further. 

“Brad, do you even hear yourself? Why are you so fucking materialistic?” Tony shouted, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Brad was stunned by Tony’s sudden accusation, and Tony thought that Brad was remaining silent as an intimidation tactic because Brad seemed to love always having the upper hand in every single situation. “If you’re going to be that way, I’m fucking done with you.” 

Snatching the box of chocolates and flowers out of Brad’s hands, Tony dumped them into a nearby trash can and stormed out of the classroom. Brad blinked and dropped his hands to his side, processing everything that had happened. Admittedly, Tony’s remark stung more than Brad wanted it to, but, just like with all the other comments people made about Brad’s personality, Brad shrugged Tony’s words off and walked out of the classroom, acting as if nothing upsetting had happened at all.

Brad and Tony’s friends all placed bets on how long Brad and Tony would maintain the charade of fighting and forgiving. Nobody expected Brad and Tony to last seven months before breaking up over the aforementioned argument about the Valentine’s day gift. For some reason, that relationship was the first significant, impactful relationship for both Brad and Tony and the beginning of a string of tempestuous relationships for them both. 

  1. _Adam_



Tony’s second significant relationship was with a guy named Adam, who Tony dated during senior year. Adam was a sweet, charming person with the build of a football player but the personality of a nerd. Tony met Adam in Film Club, where the two talked about their shared love for Marvel movies. They went on a coffee date together and started dating soon after their initial encounter. 

Tony’s relationship with Adam was the most normal relationship Tony would have for a long time. He and Adam went on cute dates, walked to classes together, and even attended dumb school events that Tony usually would have never attended if Adam hadn’t persuaded him to attend. Everything about Tony’s relationship with Adam was perfectly fine from an objective standpoint, but from Tony’s perspective, there was a glaring problem with his relationship.

Ironically, the problem itself was the fact that the relationship was so normal that it was boring. Tony was tired of repeating the same routine over and over again with Adam, and after two months of dating, Tony was certain he knew everything there was to know about Adam. Their relationship was a TV show that you enjoy the first time you watch but with every rewatch, it becomes a little less comforting and more tedious to sit through. Sometimes, Tony and Adam’s dates were dull because they would simply hang out in each other’s rooms, scrolling on their phones in silence. After all, there was nothing to talk about anymore. 

Some people would have attempted to fix that lull in the relationship as it was most likely a product of the honeymoon phase wearing off. However, Tony took that lull as a sign to abandon ship. See, Tony couldn’t do anything without wanting to feel a thrill or at least some sort of intense emotion because that was the only thing that could make him feel alive. 

So, Tony started picking on Adam’s insignificant bad habits that could have easily been ignored had Tony not made a big deal out of them. Adam dealt with Tony’s relentless pestering for weeks before he snapped and initiated a breakup that was fierier than Tony’s breakup with Brad. The final straw for Adam was when Tony was over at Adam’s dorm room, and as Adam was rearranging up the textbooks on his desk, Tony, who was sitting on Adam’s bed, offhandedly commented, “You know, you could just be neater. You’re, like, cleaning your desk every other day. You could just keep-” 

“Tony, can you please stop?” Adam whipped around to face Tony with an expression of pure fury on his face. Tony had never seen Adam so angry before, and Tony tried not to “You keep pointing out my bad habits for no reason at all. If you have something you want to say, just say it to my face.” 

“Fine. You want me to say what I’m thinking?” Tony sat upright and looked Adam in the eyes. The logical part of Tony’s brain told Tony that he should stop running his mouth before he ended up hurt, but Tony loved the rush of adrenaline he was getting from arguing. “I think you’re boring. Dating you is _so_ boring and I have to do something to keep myself interested.” 

Adam pointed a finger accusatorily at Tony and countered, “That’s not fair. Tony, you’re just too self-obsessed to find the effort to care about anybody else other than yourself. You will never ever ever ever understand what being a decent human being is like because you aren’t capable of loving anybody other than yourself.” 

Adam’s statement struck a nerve. He had somehow identified Tony’s deepest fear, and Tony, instead of breaking down and revealing his vulnerability, opted to channel his emotions into anger by yelling back, “Fuck you, Adam! At least I can keep my desk organized, you incompetent piece of shit!” 

“Get out of my room, asshole!” Adam roared, and Tony hopped off the bed, walking past Adam with his hands clenched into fists by his side. 

“Fine! I never wanted to be here anyway,” Tony retaliated, stomping on his way out of Adam’s dorm room. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Tony returned to his dorm room later that evening and cried himself to sleep, the words “you aren’t capable of loving” playing on a loop in his head. Maybe Adam was right. Maybe all Tony would get for the rest of his life was temporary rushes of emotion and nothing more. Maybe Tony would never understand what it would be like to love somebody unconditionally, and the thought of never finding anybody who would stay scared Tony more than anything.

  1. _Tyler_



Similarly, Brad’s second relationship wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Brad met Tyler when they were both interns at a social media startup the summer after Brad graduated from college. They were both assigned to work on the same task, which was to figure out how to market a new feature of the social media platform to the teenage demographic, and Brad found that Tyler also loved figuring out how to trick teenagers into spending all of their parents’ money on worthless products. 

When Brad started dating Tyler on the third week of his three-month-long internship, he had no intention of remaining with Tyler after the internship ended. To Brad, Tyler was a fancy hotel room he would stay at for a few weeks, and maybe develop an attachment to the nice 4k television and pretty view, but, just like with a hotel room, Brad made the most out of his temporary stay.

He and Tyler worked together like two cogs in a machine, often bouncing ideas off each other and collaborating. In all honesty, their relationship was more platonic than romantic, but they still called each other boyfriends. One or two times, Tyler brought Brad coffee in the morning but Brad would throw the coffee away behind Tyler’s back because Tyler didn’t prepare the coffee the way Brad liked it. Occasionally, Brad and Tyler would get ice cream together at the ice cream store down the street from the office building.

On the second-to-last day of the internship, Brad, while working on the final PowerPoint with Tyler, decided to say, “I think we should break up.” 

Tyler, who was adding a transition to the title slide, paused and glanced over at his boyfriend. “Because our internship is ending?” 

“Yeah. Also, because I don’t think this,” Brad gestured between himself and Tyler, “is going to go anywhere.” 

“That’s fair. It was nice dating you.” Tyler held out his hand, and Brad shook it as if they were closing a business deal and not concluding a three-month-long relationship. 

Brad’s breakup with Tyler was, by far, the most amicable breakup Brad ever had, but it was also the breakup that left Brad with the most guilt. Once the internship ended, Brad realized how he was so lonely that he wanted to have something insignificant rather than nothing at all instead of choosing the option to have a chance at a relationship that could have meant something. He was stuck in a loop of trying to cram materialistic but measurable things, like money and meaningless relationships, into the empty vacuum inside his soul, and he had no clue if he would ever find a way to seal that vacuum. 

  1. _Hannah_



Tony’s relationship with Hannah Howard reminded Tony of his relationship with Brad. When Tony first met Hannah at his job at American Apparel, he immediately took a liking to her simply because she was playing hard to get and Tony loved taking on impossible challenges. So, Tony pestered Hannah daily, begging her to give him a chance. And after several weeks of Tony bugging her, Hannah finally caved and agreed to go on a date with Tony. 

The nature of Hannah and Tony’s relationship was inherently competitive as they both sought to one-up each other rather than see each other as equals. Hannah and Tony constantly competed for the CEO’s attention at work, and outside of work, they talked about work and argued over who was better at their job. 

Being around Hannah made Tony feel exhilarated and alive, but the adrenaline rush wore off when Tony started realizing just how similar his relationship with Hannah was to his relationship with Brad. Tony hardly ever felt content and he never knew where he stood with his girlfriend, just like how he constantly felt on edge when dating Brad. 

The turning point in Hannah and Tony’s relationship was when the two argued over the company’s decision to hire a new financial advisor. To be honest, Tony couldn’t care less about who the financial advisor was, but he was in a mood to pick a fight that evening and Hannah happened to care very much about the financial advisor because that was the type of person she was. 

So, the night after their fight, Hannah leaked Tony’s texts to the public and Tony woke up to a voicemail from his enraged boss, who harshly informed Tony that he was fired from working at American Apparel. 

Even though he knew he was fired, Tony stormed into the American Apparel office building and walked into Hannah’s office before security could spot him. Holding up his phone in one hand to display the texts Hannah leaked, Tony demanded, “Hannah, what the fuck? Why’d you leak my texts? You made me lose my fucking job.” 

“I did what I had to do. Bye, Tony!” Hannah grinned and waved as she watched security drag Tony, who was screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs, out of the building. That was the end of that disastrous relationship — at least until Hannah and Tony met again at Tony’s job at Space Force. 

Of course, the two’s rivalry was relit again upon their meeting. Hannah and Tony sniped remarks at each other, and just as Hannah was about to leave, she pulled Tony in for one last kiss before she left with Edison Jaymes, the new person she was working for. That kiss was Hannah’s way of saying “fuck you” and getting the last word in the very long argument that Tony and Hannah labeled as their relationship. After that, Tony and Hannah thankfully never met again. 

  1. _Matt_



In contrast, Brad dated a guy named Matt, a person Brad met through his job at an investment company. Matt was the opposite of Tony. He was a shy, unsuspecting, and sweet guy who listened to whatever Brad had to say. At first, Brad loved how unwaveringly supportive Matt was and agreed to go on date with Matt just to hear Matt compliment him. He loved the gifts that Matt gave him and appreciated how Matt understood Brad’s materialistic needs. 

But soon, Brad realized that being around Matt was like being in an echo chamber; he only heard what he wanted to hear. Brad thought that Matt was everything that he ever needed as Matt gave him everything. Except Matt was missing one ingredient: love. No matter how much attention Matt showered Brad in, Brad never truly felt loved but rather only doted on. He almost felt like Matt was an affectionate friend more than a loving boyfriend, and Brad felt guilty that he felt that way about Matt, who seemed willing to give up the entire world to make Brad happy. 

Even though Brad tried to convince himself that Matt was the person he had been looking for, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that his relationship with Matt was unfulfilling and empty, just like how Brad’s relationship with Tony had been. 

Brad ended the relationship when he and Matt had lunch together at a fancy restaurant and Brad ended up having to bolt out of the restaurant, leaving Matt behind to cry because his attempts at begging Brad to stay were futile. Too proud to confront Matt, Brad decided to quit his job at the investment company and start working at a video game company called Mythic Quest. 

Brad’s relationship with Matt was short, but it made him recognize that his pattern of dating people was only getting worse, not better. He needed somebody to break the streak, and little did he know that the somebody he was looking for would be sharing an office with him at his new job. 

  1. _Chan_



Tony needed to break his streak of bad relationships too, and, as luck would have it, he happened to meet Dr. Chan Kaifang at Space Force. Dr. Chan was a witty, nerdy scientist, and Tony, not even in his wildest dreams, could have ever imagined that he would develop an affinity for the scientist. But as he and Chan started spending more time together, Tony caught feelings and worked up the nerve to ask Chan out on a date. And that’s how his relationship with Chan began.

A few months into his relationship, Tony had a feeling that this relationship was unlike any of his others. Tony didn’t feel the boredom he felt when he dated Adam. He didn’t feel the same anger he felt when he dated Hannah or the feeling of being on edge that he constantly felt when he dated Brad. 

Chan seemed to understand Tony in a way nobody had ever before, and, for the first time, Tony wasn’t afraid to be emotionally vulnerable. There were countless nights when Tony unexpectedly broke down crying out of fear that he would lose Chan the same way everybody left him in his past, and on every single one of those nights, Chan was there to murmur comforting words as he held Tony in his arms. 

Ironically, the day that Tony realized that everything would work out was Valentine’s day (additionally, it was the Valentine’s day that was approximately twenty years after he and Brad separated). Chan and Tony had to work on Valentine’s day because the holiday didn’t qualify for a day off, but they still found a way to celebrate each other. 

At the end of the workday, Tony walked into the lab to pick up Chan like he usually did. Instead of packing up his belongings upon Tony’s arrival, Chan grabbed Tony’s hand as he excitedly instructed, “Tony! Follow me.” 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tony asked, allowing Chan to drag him across the mostly empty laboratory to the back of the lab, which was connected to the greenhouse. 

Chan grinned, “You’ll see.” 

With his keycard, Chan unlocked the door to the greenhouse and switched on the lights before bringing Tony inside. Tony, still confused, glanced around the greenhouse, wondering why Chan had brought him to a room packed with green plants. He followed Chan past a row of tall, bamboo-like plants until Chan stopped in front of the back corner of the greenhouse. 

There, a small tree with several branches stood in a pot, and on the dozens of branches of that tree were pictures attached to the branches with string. Fairy lights were wrapped around the trunk and branches and it glowed brightly, illuminating the colorful photos. Tony gasped as he walked closer to the tree and gently touched the small photo of him and Chan that Angela took when they were posing with a rocket that was set to launch. “Are we in all of these photos?” 

“Yep. I printed out photos of my favorite memories of us and hung them on this tree. I reserved this spot just for this tree, and nobody’s allowed to move it. You can thank Mallory for that,” Chan smiled, watching as Tony looked at all of the photos on the tree. 

“It’s beautiful. I love it, and I love you,” Tony breathlessly declared as he turned around and kissed Chan, who wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist to draw him in closer. 

“I love you too,” Chan replied, smiling even wider. Even when compared to the glowing lights on the tree, Chan’s smile shone brightly. Chan’s smile could probably light up the entire galaxy. But Tony might be biased because he adored Chan with all his heart. 

Holding Chan’s hand, Tony took the initiative to lead Chan out of the greenhouse. “Actually, I have something to show you too. But we’re going to have to drive to get there.” 

“Really? I’m excited. Is it cooler than my thing?” Chan teasingly asked as he followed Tony to Tony’s car. 

“Yes, it’s way cooler.” As Tony unlocked his car and opened the door to the driver’s seat, he paused and admitted, “Actually, I can’t even lie. Your thing is cooler.” 

Tony truly did surprise Chan by driving to the top of a mountain (Tony was the last person who wanted to be stuck in a place with nature and without WiFi). So, when Tony parked the car at the mountaintop, Chan asked, “What are we doing here?” 

Instead of directly answering Chan’s question, Tony rolled down the windows and pointed out to the horizon, “Take a look.” 

Chan toward the direction Tony was pointing to and gasped in awe when he saw the beautiful view. From the mountain top, Chan could see the landscape of the small town of Colorado. It would have been a relatively unimpressive sight during the day but the sun was setting and casting a gorgeous hue of orange across the cozy town. The sunset itself was breathtaking as the position Chan and Tony were in allowed them to see all of the colors of the sunset melting together like dripping paint on a wet canvas. 

Tony watched the awe cross Chan’s expression and grinned. The awe that Chan was feeling was the same awe that Tony felt whenever he was around his boyfriend. Every day, he was just honored to be in the presence of somebody as amazing as Chan, and he never forgot to be grateful that he was dating the most amazing person in the universe.

Reaching into the backseat of his car, Tony pulled out a bag and pulled out the sandwiches he prepared. Chan glanced at Tony and laughed, “So that’s why you told me to spend extra time in the shower in the morning.” 

“Yep! Eat up.” Tony handed a sandwich to Chan, and the two boyfriends ate their dinner as they watched the sunset. Once there wasn’t a spot of orange left in the sky, Tony initiated the second part of his plan. 

“Want to see something cool? Press the button on the side of your chair to lower it down,” instructed Tony. As Chan reclined the chair, Tony pressed a button to open up the sunroof of the car so the sky could be seen. When Chan’s chair had been lowered so Chan’s back was parallel to the floor, Chan looked through the open sunroof above his head and saw the glittering stars in the night sky. 

“What do you think?” Tony asked as he watched Chan scan the night sky. For a moment, Chan was silent, and Tony was worried that Chan was disappointed.

Then, with a choked-up voice, Chan managed, “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Your thing is so much cooler.” 

Tony saw tears glistening in Chan’s eyes as Chan continued to admire the stars, and in Chan’s dark brown eyes, Tony could see the life of a thousand galaxies reflected in shimmering pools of darkness with flecks of silver. That was the moment that Tony realized that he was finally happy. He wasn’t chasing the feeling of contentedness anymore because he had everything he needed. The need for adrenaline was replaced with a warm satisfaction that Tony felt knowing that he had Chan in his life.

Adam was wrong. Tony knew he was capable of loving because he loved Chan unconditionally and that would never change.

  1. _David_



When Brad first met David, he appreciated David’s resilience. Brad, being the annoying asshole he was, thought that it would be fun to make David stressed so he occasionally teased the executive producer by pulling small pranks. He thought that he had scared David off with his pranks, but when Brad left Mythic Quest to prove the point that the company needed him, he was surprised to learn that David was alarmed by Brad’s disappearance. 

At first, Brad assumed that David was only shocked because he wanted Brad to stop fucking up Mythic Quest’s finances. But Brad was shocked to hear that, while he was gone, David was constantly staring over at the empty spot where Brad’s desk was. With this new development in mind, Brad changed his behavior around David and became more quiet and observant. He watched David attempt to lead a company full of people whose distinct personalities made the course of the company run a little less smoothly than one might expect. 

Brad appreciated David’s attempt to be a pacifist and squash down any conflict. But, just like anybody who tried to get rid of conflict, David wore himself out sometimes. So, Brad started staying later and helping David take care of his tasks. Admittedly, Brad didn’t have to stay as David could easily have just asked Jo to stay later and help out, but he just wanted to spend more time around David. 

Eventually, David realized what Brad was playing at and nervously asked him out. Brad, of course, accepted David’s offer, and from that day on, David and Brad’s friendship blossomed into something more. 

The whole office realized Brad and David had started dating when they started exchanging kisses at work and holding hands during meetings. Every morning, David brought Brad coffee, and it was always prepared just how Brad liked it. Every time David was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown over a problem, Brad was always there to comfort him and calm him down with soothing words.

The day Brad realized that he finally found the person he was searching for all his life was the same Valentine’s Day that Tony realized he had found his. 

As usual, David was driving Brad back to his apartment when David took a left turn instead of a right turn at an intersection. Brad stared out the window at the unfamiliar view and informed, “You’re going the wrong way.” 

“I know. Just trust me,” David replied calmly as he took another turn and pulled up into a parking lot in front of an apartment complex. After parking the car, David got out of the car and started walking toward the apartment complex. Clearly confused, Brad followed behind David, frowning as he tried to piece together what his boyfriend was trying to do. 

David led Brad to an apartment on the fourth floor, and Brad was relieved that David had a key to the apartment. He was starting to think that maybe David had lost it and was going to break into an apartment, bringing Brad with him so he could pin the blame on Brad. But Brad grew even more confused when David opened the door and stepped into the empty apartment. 

Trailing close behind David, Brad questioned, “What’s this? Where are we?” 

“This is our new apartment.” David grinned, gesturing to all the open space.

Brad swiveled around on one heel to face his boyfriend. “Our?” 

“Yeah.” David’s smile widened as David watched the realization dawn on Brad. “I know how you love big surprises so I saved this for Valentine’s day. 

“You really didn’t have to do all this. Honestly, I would’ve been happy with just being with you,” Brad admitted. And for the first time in his life, he was completely honest. As much as Brad loved material possessions, there was nothing that could beat spending time with the love of his life, and Brad himself was shocked by the fact that he didn’t need material wealth to make him happy anymore when he had David.

“Really? So I can return this apartment?” David jokingly asked. 

“No way. We’re keeping it.” Brad quickly shot down David’s suggestion, and David chuckled, unsurprised by Brad’s response. Brad walked in a circle around the living room of the apartment, surveying the room’s features, before he stopped pacing and faced his boyfriend again. “Actually, I have a gift for you too.” 

“Oh, what is it?” David curiously inquired. Brad rarely bought presents for anything as he hated spending money on gifts for people (according to Brad, if people wanted something as a gift, they should just buy it themselves instead of forcing other people to buy it for them). 

Brad took out a small box from the back pocket of his jeans and knelt on one knee, opening the box to reveal a shiny silver ring. Before Brad could even start his proposal speech, there were already waterfalls of tears streaming down David’s cheeks as David cupped his hands around his mouth to stifle his sobs. 

For months, Brad had been waiting for the right moment to propose, and that day, in their new apartment, he felt it was the perfect moment to propose. He had an irrational fear that, if he chose the wrong moment, Brad would ruin any chance of spending forever with David. Plus, considering David’s divorce, Brad wasn’t even certain that David would want to get married. 

But Brad didn’t need to worry at all because David said yes to his proposal, and David would have said yes no matter what situation they were in. And that’s how Brad knew that David was the person he was meant to be with.

  1. _The Conclusion_



Tony and Brad’s paths never crossed again, but they were never meant to be. However, they both finally found the people they were meant for and learned that, sometimes, the journey to find the love of your life is a difficult but rewarding one. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cried so many times while writing this and also managed to psychoanalyze my complicated past with relationships wow!


End file.
